Fière de t'avoir guidée, OS
by yuki1706
Summary: Nami se remémore quelques marquants passages de sa vie : le jour ou Luffy l'a sauvée d'Arlong, le soir ou elle l'a vu pleuré pour la première fois mais aussi le jour ou elle a vue sa mort de ses propres yeux... OS triste et dramatique mais venez quand même lire car il y'a de l'amour !


**OS : Fière de t'avoir guidée**

Je ne cesse de penser à ce jour , ce jour ou tu m'a sauvée des griffes de ce poisson malfaisant

Ma vie ne se résumait qu'à des mensonges, des vols et de la tromperie . Mais quand je t'ai rencontré , toi et l'équipage, ma vie a basculé .

Tu étais d'un éclat rayonnant , ton sourire réchauffait les cœurs dont le mien meurtri … Tes cheveux d'un noir ébène dont je me rappellerai toujours … Et ce chapeau de paille qui faisait ta fierté, que tu protégeais si férocement... Dire que j'ai eu la chance de le porter plusieurs fois. En faisant ça tu montrais la confiance aveugle que tu portais en moi et je t'en suis reconnaissante . Il y a peu , je pensais que tu n'étais que mon capitaine et mon ami mais j'ai réalisé que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi, entre nous il y avait plus que l'amitié … Je me rappelle encore de cette nuit , j'avais chaud dans ma chambre et j'étais sortie sur le pont quand je t'apercevais en train de regardé les étoiles comme si tes aînés te conseillaient de la haut … Je m'approchait alors de toi doucement et tu me regardais . tu avais des larmes qui perlaient de tes yeux d'habitude si brillants … Dans un élan de compassion , je t'enlaçai … Tu écarquillai les yeux surpris mais tu te laissait allé a ma douce étreinte...

Après ce doux câlin, Tu m'avais pris tendrement le visage et m'avait embrassé, ce baiser , je m'en souvient comme si c'était hier … C'était le premier pas vers notre future relation passionnelle … Le lendemain de ce baiser langoureux , Je me réveillai lentement . J'avais rêvé que je m'étais marié avec toi , Oh mon doux Luffy qu'est ce que j'étais naïve !

Je m'habillai et sorti sur le pont , Un beau soleil m'accueillait . Je voyais Zoro aiguisé ses sabres en vue d'un prochain combat, Brook et Franky discutaient ensemble , Robin et Chopper qui récoltait les plantes médicinales, Sanji devait sûrement cuisiner car je sentais une bonne odeur qui me taquinait les narines . Toi comme à ton habitude, tu essayait de pécher mais ce n'était jamais très concluant . Cette journée me paraissait paisible mais arrivait une bien grande menace...

D'un coup le ciel s'assombrissait et on entendait des coup de canons, tout le monde arrêtait ses activités et regardait vers la proue du bateau … La marine ! C'était la marine qui nous attaquait ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire , au moins dix galions de la Marine nous faisaient face avec les trois amiraux a leurs bords . Tu disait alors a Ussop de prendre la barre et de fuir mais trop tard … Les trois amiraux se trouvaient sur notre bateau , je tombai de peur , mon cœur palpitait fortement .

Zoro s'attaquait alors à Aokiji , Toi à Akainu et Sanji à Kizaru . La bataille faisait rage sur notre bateau, de mon coté je tenais la barre et essayait de mener a bien notre destination malgré les combats qui se déroulaient . Soudain je sentais une forte chaleur derrière mon dos , je me retournais et vu Akainu me visant avec un immense poing de lave ! Je mettait mes bras devant ma tête pour me couvrir , j'attendais le choc mais rien ne venait . J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et te vue devant moi , les bras écartés pour me protéger… Un trou béant transperçait ta poitrine, tu tombait sous mes yeux qui se remplissait de larmes . Je courrait a tes cotés en pleurant , je criais ton nom . Mais tu me disait « Nami, ne pleure pas … Je vais quitter ce monde mais je serais toujours avec toi … Je veillerai sur toi et te conseillerai de la haut, Prends soin de tout le monde … « Tu t'éteignait dans mes bras , je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps , je criais , je hurlais même … Toi, Mon bien aimé, était décédé dans mes bras . Les amiraux avaient eu l'ordre de quitter le navire une fois que ta mort était confirmée. Tout le monde venait me rejoindre près de ton corps devenu si froid , on pleuraient tous à chaudes larmes même Zoro… Tu allais tellement nous manquer mais pas seulement en tant que capitaine mais en tant qu'ami et pour moi amour.

Zoro est devenu le capitaine et je suis sa seconde . Je sens souvent une présence sur le navire qui nous aide, nous épaule... Sûrement un homme magnifique avec un chapeau de paille …

Nami, ta navigatrice qui t'aimeras toujours...


End file.
